Dinner Date for Two
by tiana3826
Summary: What happened on Arizona and Mark's dinner date.


**Hey everyone! This has been stuck in my head since the show Thursday. All mistakes are mine, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Blondie, where are we headed?"

"Uh-uh, nope."

"What? I thought we were going on a date? Alone?" Mark's confused was evident in his questions.

"Oh, we are. But this date has rules." Arizona smirked before continuing, "First, no nicknames; my name is Arizona and you will call me by that. I will call you Mark, not man-whore, pig or well you get the point."

-"Pig? You call me a pig?" Mark asked in mock pain.

"Second," Arizona continued, "No talk about sex lives. Not my great sex life or you lack-there-of…"

"Well then I can still talk about Ca—"

"Not Callie's either, technically that's mine too so you're breaking the second rule." Arizona laughed, "Rule number three, you can't talk about Callie, ask about Callie, or reference your previous—and gross—relationship with Callie. Are we clear?"

"Yeah Dimples….I mean Arizona," Mark corrected himself with a slight smile, "We are clear."

Yup, this was going to be one fun "date."

"I'll have the parmesan chicken with a salad and a glass of your matched chardonnay please."

"And I'll take a plate of your baduzzi please. Oh and can I get a Fat Tire with that too please, thank you." Mark smiled at the waiter before turning back to Arizona.

"I was impressed, before you ordered the Fat Tire, really mark, this is one of the best Italian restaurants in Seattle and you order some beer."

"Hey, I will have you know that Fat Tire is one of my favorite beers of all time and it's hard to find around here so when it's on a menu I go for it. You'll understand when you try some of it. Trust me." Mark smiled his trademark smile at Arizona hoping to soften her up.

After asking to go on a date with him, Arizona had become a bit…uptight…to say the least. Not that she didn't want to be on the date, it was for Calliope of course, but what did she—good man in the storm, protect the things you love, perky peds surgeon—Arizona Robbins, have in common with the man-whore, use you for your sex and leave you, plastic surgeon, Mark Slone.

Well at least two things she could think of right off the bat, they both loved woman, and they would both protect Calliope Torres until the death. That is as far as she had gotten however, so clearly she had some work to do.

"So, how are things going with Christina and Owen? Have they, you know, found their own place yet?" – Mark asked bringing Arizona out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um….yea I actually think they have. At least after we got home the other night I saw a few boxes of Christina's things in the living room." Arizona smiled remembering the look on Owen's face the next morning at breakfast.

"Well that's good. Now you guys can have your own space, to, uh do the things that you guys do."

"About that…." Arizona started.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry I walked in this morning but come on, you said my name! What else was I supposed to do, Blondie? I didn't know you guys were going at it."

"Currently breaking rules number one, two and three."

"Sorry," Mark said sheepishly.

"It's just, we haven't had much time to ourselves lately and when we have we haven't been able to do anything because, first Calliope was on her cyc…"

"Ugh, gross Arizona. I don't wanna hear about that. Fine, enough said. I won't barge in anymore. Just don't talk about that kind of stuff, I'm about to eat dinner."

Arizona smiled to herself, oh yes, Mark Slone was a typical man. Plastic surgeon—check, man-whore—check, pervert—check, man who can't talk about a woman's period—check, check double check. If that is what it takes to keep Mark Slone out of her bedroom Arizona would talk about tampons throughout their entire dinner.

The waiter interrupted her thoughts as he set the food down in front of her, "here is your parmesan chicken ma'am, enjoy."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"And your baduzzi sir. If you need anything else please let me know, enjoy your meal."

The waiter retreated with a smile as Arizona and Mark both tasted their meals.

"Ohmygod, you HAVE to try this!" Arizona told Mark holding out a bite of her chicken.

"Um, no thank you, I'm good." Mark said concentrating on his food.

"Come on Mark, are you afraid I have coodies or something, just take a bite. It's delicious."

"Okay, but you don't have to feed it to me, I can take my own bite. And here, try my beer while we're at it." He smiled as they exchanged her fork for his beer.

Her chicken was quite delicious. And he was having a pretty decent time on their 'date'. Despite the fact that he knew Arizona didn't care too much for him, Mark still liked his best friend's girlfriend. She was good for her, and that is exactly what Callie needed right now, and always. He decided that moment that he would work on his relationship with Arizona, not crack as many jokes about her dimples or her name, and he would be nice. Not for Arizona's sake, he could honestly care less if the perky, blonde peds surgeon liked him, but Callie was his best friend and he had lost friends to less important things.

Yes, Mark Slone would back off. He would knock on their front door instead of their bedroom door, he would call her Arizona instead of 'dimples' or 'blondie' and he would respect their relationship because Callie needed it, Arizona needed it—and hell—even he needed it.

"Hey?" Arizona questioned. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea, it's good Arizona. Everything is going to okay."

Arizona looked at Mark with a bemused facial expression.

"Look, I want to apologize…" Mark started.

"No need to be," said Arizona.

"Yea, there is," Mark cut her off. "I haven't made this easy on you, ever since Lex and I broke up I have been hovering. The fact is I'm jealous okay. You guys love each other and I love Callie." He sighed before continuing, "I know I'm breaking all the rules here but I have to tell you this Arizona, the thing I had with Callie, it was fun but not what either of us needed. She needs you, and from what I can tell you need her too. Cal is my best friend besides Derek and let's face it, he is so far intertwined with Grey that he isn't much of a guy's guy anymore. For a little bit I thought I had that again with Callie, we drank and she helped me not feel anymore. I'm really sorry if I took her away from you or if you feel like I'm overbearing sometimes, it's just she's all I have right now. Well both of you I guess, because you're with her but she really is all I have."

Mark took a drink of his beer and continued to eat his Italian meatballs. He didn't notice Arizona starring at him.

"I'm sorry too," whispered Arizona.

"For what?" Mark scoffed, you didn't do anything but love her.

"That's not true. I said you didn't have a soul, and I got really mad because you sometimes stare at my great boobs." Arizona smiled.

"They are pretty nic…"

"Hey! No, as we continue to work on this 'friendship' you have to promise to not look at my boobs anymore. Karev is more than enough men I can deal with, and I can't handle…."

"Karev? Karev looks at your boobs and that's okay?"

"Well it's not okay, but there's not much I can do about that one."

"As your new friend, and a guy that doesn't like Karev very much I can do a whole lot about it if you want me to." Mark defended.

"Thanks Mark, but as long as you stop looking I think I'll be okay for now."

"Alright, I'll try. And no more busting in on you guys, Callie and I will come up with a code word for you guys are doing it." Laughed Mark.

"Oh gross." Arizona rolled her eyes. "You're not so bad after all Mark.

"See, I've even got a way with the lesbians," he smirked.

The waiter returned with the bill and collected their dishes after they declined dessert. Arizona had to get back home to Callie and Mark had to ponder ways he could get Lexie back that didn't involved groveling on his knees or any other public humiliation.

Arizona picked up the bill and reached for her wallet as Mark finished his beer.

"You don't have to pay for this Arizona."

"Yes I do, thank you for coming with me. I had a good time. And besides, you can pay the next time." Arizona smiled. "And I might even bring Calliope, so pick the restaurant wisely, that woman can eat a lot of sushi."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
